


Практика

by Darety



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Education, F/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Праулу нравятся доминантные женщины; что уж поделать, если приходится их лично всему обучать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Практика

Когда под конец рабочего дня Стронгарм появилась на пороге его кабинета, Праул испытал искреннее удивление. Выразилось оно, в сущности, только в нескольких кликах молчания вместо обычного ровного приветствия, но Стронгарм все равно почувствовала, что что-то не так.  
– Практика, сэр, – напомнила она. – Четвертый орн цикла в девятнадцать тридцать. Я… я ведь ничего не перепутала?  
Она была в замешательстве, и Праул покачал головой:  
– Вы не перепутали, кадет Стронгарм.  
Она почти никогда ничего не путала, что Праул считал чрезвычайно положительной чертой. Даже притом, что причина была скорее в старательности и упорстве, а не в изначальном таланте, Праул оценивал положительно ее стремление всегда следовать правилам. И с иронией думал о том, что в коем-то веке ему приходится учить курсанта не строго выполнять их, а варьировать трактовку буквы закона – навык, необходимый для любого, кто собирается продвинуться дальше простого копа.  
Но, даже зная, что Стронгарм категорически плохо понимает двусмысленности, намеки и такие очевидные факты, как «не бывает практики в День Большого Интерфейса», Праул не догадался прислать ей сообщение о том, что сегодня она может не приходить и провести время с кем-нибудь из ее круга общения. Должна же у нее быть какая-нибудь хорошая компания развязных приятелей, которые пусть и поддевают ее за излишнюю строгость и правильность, но все равно относятся к ней хорошо – настолько, чтобы можно было расслабиться вместе.  
Праул, по крайней мере, надеялся, что такая компания у Стронгарм есть, несмотря на то, что большую часть времени она действительно проводила в отделении, отрабатывая часы практики под его руководством. Ворны назад, когда Праул сам был кадетом, он мог сколько угодно говорить, что его развязные приятели никогда ничего не достигнут с их легкомысленными замашками, но время в их компании все равно проводил с удовольствием.  
– А. Простите, – Стронгарм выдавила улыбку. – Мне показалось, вы меня не ждали, и…  
Конечно, он ее не ждал. Сложно было предположить, что кто угодно из молодых практикантов предпочтет провести вечер Дня Большого Интерфейса за учебой. Кому охота торчать на посту, когда весь Кибертрон развлекается? Вот Праул – без видимого энтузиазма, но весьма великодушно отпустив коллег с дежурства – остался в отделении один и, положа руку на искру, собирался тоже немного отвлечься от работы. Никаких буйных оргий, конечно, но когда в твоем распоряжении целое пустое управление, а все криминальные элементы на планете некоторое время будут заниматься любовью, а не войной, не повредит и расслабиться.  
В том, что молодая и весьма милая фемботка, одна из лучших его практикантов из первого послевоенного выпуска академии, будет сегодня вечером невероятно занята, он даже не сомневался. Но вот она топчется на пороге, и… Праул готов был ради нее скорректировать планы. Не разочаровывать же Стронгарм.  
– Стоило предупредить тебя, что практика сегодня не обязательна.  
– Вы имеете в виду этот… праздник, сэр? Он ведь негосударственный, – Стронгарм удивленно уставилась на него. – Традиционные праздники не являются причиной для отмены занятий. И… и я предпочла бы остаться, если вы… ой, – она запнулась и уставилась на него взволнованно: – Я же вам… я вам испортила планы, да?  
– Нет, – Праул поднялся из-за стола. – Все в порядке. Если ты хочешь развлекаться сегодня в моей компании… – он поймал ее изумленный взгляд, дождался, пока подкрашенные голубым губы сложатся в удивленное «о», и улыбнулся: – Я шучу, кадет.  
Она смущенно опустила голову. Когда Праул выбирал из выпускников этого курса практиканта для себя, он не ожидал встретить настолько перспективную курсантку. Стронгарм схватывала на лету и, пусть с гибкостью у нее все еще были серьезные проблемы, во всем остальном она была чрезвычайно приятной ученицей.  
– Подожди здесь немного. Мне надо кое-что подготовить.

 

В полутемном мешке СИЗО Стронгарм и Праул были заметными светлыми силуэтами, а вот задержанный сливался с темно-серыми стенами. Только блестел полировкой под светом мутной длинной лампы, висящей над входом.  
Стронгарм опустила планшет, с которым вошла сюда, и поставила принесенный кейс на столик рядом с платформой. Задержанный – в документах, которые кадет изучила, было его имя, Фланнел, – сидел, вызывающе закинув одну тонкую блестящую ногу на другую, и сверкал рыжеватой оптикой то на Праула, державшегося у двери, то на его подопечную.  
– Надеюсь, вы с извинениями пришли, потому что иначе мой адвокат не оставит от вас и обглоданной камеры искры, – заявил он и протянул вперед руки, скованные тяжелыми блокираторами.  
Праул проверил замок на двери с силовой решеткой и встал, скрестив руки. Отсюда ему хорошо было видно и Стронгарм, и платформу, и черные пальцы, лежащие на замке кейса. Курсантка немного нервничала.  
В тех файлах, что Праул ей предоставил, были все необходимые сведения, чтобы выстроить линию поведения. Фланнел мухлевал с вкладами, пользуясь нестабильностью и слабостью экономической системы после войны, и использовал все лазейки несформировавшегося пока законодательства, чтобы складывать чужие накопления в свой карман. Жалобы на мошенника сыпались в центральное полицейское управление бесконечно, но все дела он выигрывал. Предлог, под которым его сегодня поместили под арест, был смехотворным – легкое превышение уровня заряда в энергоне в День Большого Интерфейса ни для одного патрульного не было поводом для задержания. Штраф – может быть, но не блокираторы и не СИЗО. Да еще и без оформления соответствующих бланков – и вовсе возмутительно.  
Стронгарм и правда возмутилась, когда в первый раз столкнулась с тем, что Праул – практически безгрешный в ее оптике кибертронец – в некоторых случаях спекулирует документацией.  
Щелкнул замок, и прежде чем Фланнел успел рассмотреть содержимое кейса, Стронгарм взялась за блокираторы и вывернула задержанному руки, забрасывая их ему за голову и вынуждая повалиться на платформу. Возмущенное «ты что делаешь?» разбилось о приглушающий все звуки потолок СИЗО. Разъединив массивные кольца блокираторов, Стронгарм с размаху всадила их в магнитные крепления у основания платформы. Фланнел немедленно дернулся, но крепления сдвинулись немного – на несколько звеньев прятавшейся под платформой цепи.  
Праул обхватил пальцами подбородок, скрывая довольную улыбку. Быстро, уверенно – это сбивает с толку. Стронгарм перехватила взметнувшиеся в попытке ударить ее ноги; только колесо, вскользь задевшее руку, оставило грязный след на бело-голубой пластине. Кадет не остановилась, проигнорировав грязь, и закрепила обе ступни в прорезиненных зажимах – никаких царапин не останется. Она натянула цепи, регулирующие положение распятого на платформе Фланнела, вынуждая его выгнуть корпус до опасного жужжания напряженных сервоприводов. Дискомфорт и зловещий легкий скрип заставили задержанного шипеть и обещать страшные кары.  
– Вы обходите закон, - произнесла Стронгарм, и Праул ощутил гордость от того, что она не обернулась за поддержкой. Раньше – оборачивалась. – Что вас заставляет думать, что с вами так не поступят?

 

_«Нарушая закон, преступники имеют дело с абстракцией. Идея не так страшит, особенно если то, на чем она строится, пока – слишком шаткий базис. К сожалению, сейчас в кибертронских законах есть слишком много лазеек, и особенно это касается грани между уголовными и административными правонарушениями, которая до сих пор остается размытой. Для большинства из тех, кто уклоняется от ответственности перед обществом, у закона просто нет лица. Того, у чего нет лица, незачем бояться, особенно когда ты знаешь, что – формально – выедешь сухим из мойки, разве что твоя репутация немного испачкается. Ты должна сделать так, чтобы твое лицо стало лицом закона для них»._  
«Они должны бояться… меня?»  
«Страх – это слишком просто и прямолинейно. Скажем так. Они должны испытывать… пиетет».

 

Она, не торопясь, проталкивала под сегменты брони тонкую цепочку нанизанных на прочную гибкую проволоку шариков. Фланнел зажимался и извивался от саднящего ощущения в стыках пластин – пока не болезненного, но остро-тянущего, беспокоящего, не слишком приятного. В плечах, под честплейтом, прямо у разведенных бедер. Казалось, цепочке и края нет, а он набит шариками по всему периметру пластин.  
– Статья 34, пункт 6. Изложите, Фланнел. Вы должны были выучить ее текст наизусть за все слушания.  
– Т-ты спятила?! Праул! – он вытянул шею, отыскивая взглядом замершего неподвижной статуей шефа полиции, и не нашел там никакой поддержки. – Да я вас обоих…  
Она подала ток, коснувшись торчащей из бедренного сочленения цепочки активированным нейрохлыстом, и заряд пробежал от шарика к шарику очень быстро, пронзая весь корпус слабой электрической стимуляцией. Всхрипнув вентиляцией от изумления, Фланнел выгнулся в цепях и взвизгнул.  
– Вам лучше начать говорить.  
Над тем, когда пора переходить с вежливого обращения к резкому «ты», еще стоит поработать. Они отрабатывали разные ситуации, и иногда сковыванию предшествовали беседы, во время которых следовало сохранять официальный тон, но сегодня случай был не тот. Однако замечание Праул сделает позже – когда Фланнела здесь уже не будет.  
– Ты не имеешь никакого права! Вы оба!  
– Статья. 34, – повторила она, рукоятью нейрохлыста надавливая на подбородок Фланнела, заставляя его прижать голову к платформе.  
Стронгарм была сильной, и любой, кого она укладывала сюда, быстро прочувствовал это, прекращая физическое сопротивление и переходя к бесполезным крикам. Праул не вмешивался, игнорируя обещания Фланнела расплавить их обоих за это изматывающее насилие над нейросетью.  
Он едва скрывал улыбку, заметив, что она вновь копирует его интонации, разговаривая с Фланнелом. Она копировала все, что только подмечала, с наивной откровенностью – и ей наверняка казалось, что это не так уж заметно.  
Он сложил руки на честплейте, прикрывая начинавшие разгораться фары. Стронгарм так мило боролась с собой, прикусывая губу и крепче сжимая нейрохлыст, что сложно было не разогреваться самому.  
Ей понадобилось не так много времени, чтобы войти во вкус. Стронгарм легко увлекалась и вентилировала возбужденней, а оптосенсоры сверкали ярче. Иногда неопытность вполне компенсируется желанием, а неуверенность – жаждой одобрения. А когда Стронгарм втягивалась, то и неуверенность уходила.  
Чтобы она не переборщила и удержала себя в руках, Праул и был сейчас рядом. Но… не только поэтому. Наблюдать за ней было приятно.

 

_«Тебе нужно не ломать их, а подчинять. Сложные времена требуют необычных методов. Правоохранительные органы сегодня должны уметь не только карать, но и предупреждать нарушения. Манипулировать нарушителями. Мы не можем заставить их понести ответственность за преступления. Но можем сделать так, что они не захотят больше совершать ни одного»._  
«Но это… это ведь незаконно?»  
«Мы должны знать лазейки в законе лучше них и их дорогих адвокатов. И должны уметь пользоваться этими лазейками так же виртуозно».  
«Вы имеете в виду…»  
«Поправку 15 к временному полицейскому кодексу, принятому в Каоне после Бастедского дела. Шеф полиции может санкционировать временную меру профилактического наказания, если действия гражданина угрожают порядку в городе, но не преследуются по закону».  
«Эта поправка популярностью не пользуется. Она напоминает о военном режиме, ее постоянно оспаривают, и в ней нет ни слова о…»  
«Мы не должны быть популярными, Стронгарм. Мы должны быть эффективными».  
«…о физическом воздействии. На ва… на нас могут подать в суд».  
«Формат определяю я, и это всегда задержание на пятнадцать орнов в одиночной камере. Суд будет неприятностью, однако если мы будем осторожны в словах и аккуратны в действиях, дело мы выиграем. Вопрос не в этом. Твоя задача – сделать так, чтобы они хотели только одного: чтобы никто и никогда не узнал о том, что произошло. Запугивание – плохая тактика. Стыд – куда более тонкое оружие, но и его удается использовать не всегда. Я не говорю о каких-то универсальных механизмах воздействия, Стронгарм. Методы воздействия всегда индивидуальны, каждый раз ты выбираешь, что и как будешь делать, и каждый раз придется добиваться результата по-разному».

 

Из-под некоторых деталей Фланнела уже тянуло расплавленным пластиком. Платы перегревались от беспорядочных вспышек напряжения, и вскоре задержанный затараторил, перемежая впопыхах перевранные цитаты щедрыми ругательствами.  
Праул внимательно следил за уровнем заряда, но Стронгарм не превышала пока уровень легкой стимуляции. Это воспринималось так остро лишь потому, что одновременно воздействию подвергались все блоки корпуса. Так-то – было даже не больно. Нейросеть засыпала Фланнела противоречивыми данными с датчиков, то жгуче требуя усиления тока, то сигнализируя о невыносимом износе предохранителей. Сброшенный охлаждающими системами гель просачивался в расширенные стыки и сползал бледными каплями по темно-серой броне.  
Фланнел стремительно перегревался, а когда шарики завибрировали с глухим частым стуком, заорал, елозя по платформе:  
– Ты! Ты! Ты спятила!..  
Она немедленно потянула за обмотанную вокруг бедренного шарнира изолированную проволоку, затягивая узел. Горячие шарики застучали ощутимей, передавая вибрацию сервоприводу, и Фланнел задергал ногами. Лужа охладителя под ним все растекалась.  
Стимуляции все равно не хватало для настоящей перегрузки. Заряд – слишком слабый, вибрация – недостаточно глубоко, а Стронгарм заставляла Фланнела отвлекаться и что-то там говорить, в то время как интерфейс-протоколы под массированной атакой датчиков уже давно требовали только ребута – любым способом. Фланнел ерзал и постанывал, поддаваясь системным импульсам и теряя контроль, а также все желание раздробить и шефа полиции, и кадета в мелкую крошку.  
Было неуместно улыбаться сейчас, и Праул сдерживался, даже когда Фланнел вовсе перестал говорить. Стронгарм ослабила цели, устраняя напряжение, которому подвергались сочленения.  
Манипулировать возбуждением. Манипулировать _всем_. Научиться этому не так легко, особенно если изначально имеешь дело с мехом, который ненавидит тебя, а не хочет тебе отдаваться.  
Фланнел, почувствовав свободу, начал усерднее тереть детали друг о друга, крепче прижимаясь шлемом к локтям, сводя бедра как можно сильнее, чтобы надавить на паховую пластину. Зажатые шарики вибрировали сильнее, и хотя это по-прежнему всего лишь дразнило датчики давления, нейросеть охотно радовалась любому воздействию.  
Стронгарм без предупреждения вернула сковывавшие его путы в прежнее положение, вытягивая конечности до легкого скрипа. Фланнела вдавило в платформу, и он вновь мог только беспорядочно, часто, но несильно дергать бедрами. Стоило ему возмущенно и жадно вскрикнуть в ответ на это издевательство и затрясти бампером в попытке вернуть ощущения, Стронгарм с оттяжкой хлестнула по распятому корпусу.  
Удар оставил матовую серую полосу на серебристой активной краске. Праул вздрогнул. Он сам научил Стронгарм быть неожиданной, не выдавать плана, который уже выстроился в голове. У нее… хорошо получалось.  
Нейрохлыст пусть и оставлял царапины, но был специальным образом обработан. Активная краска восстановится очень быстро, а пока след удара еще темнел на броне. Сильный треск электричества почти поглотил крик – что-то среднее между злостью и радостью. По крайней мере, удар принес нужный скачок напряжения. Если бы не беспрестанная и бессистемная стимуляция, Фланнел давно бы смог дать команду на открытие паховой брони, однако он потерял контроль над корпусом. Его процессоры были истерзаны ощущениями подкатывающей, но несбывающейся перезагрузки.  
А удар ее приблизил.  
– Ты замолчал, – строго сказала Стронгарм. – Будешь молчать, я оставлю тебя в таком состоянии на пару грунов. Мне есть, чем заняться.  
Праул мысленно отметил, что Стронгарм стоит подсказать, как правильно расставлять акценты. Фланнел уже сейчас в таком состоянии, что не сможет перезагрузиться без нее. Давить на него – значит усиливать психологический дискомфорт, а Фланнел должен принять свою зависимость от нее с охотой, чтобы потом вспоминать об этом с подкатывающим к искре болезненным стыдом, а не чистой злостью.  
– Повтори еще раз. «Каждый гражданин…», – она переступила с ноги на ногу. Фланнел не заметил, но Праул обратил внимание.  
Ей не терпелось ударить еще раз, но Праул повторял много раз, что на этой стадии удар – награда, и нужно строго контролировать каждый жест. Стронгарм очень старалась.  
Праул потер запястья, на пару кликов отводя взгляд от прогибающегося в поясном блоке Фланнела – сложно самому сохранять спокойствие, когда так подскакивает фон. Причем не только у задержанного.  
Стронгарм накручивала потрескивающий нейрохлыст на пальцы, снизив напряжение так, чтобы оно напоминало обычную щекотку. Она стояла, чуть расставив ноги и напряженно растопырив дверцы, помня, что Праул сейчас ее оценивает. Стронгарм нуждалась в оценке – лучше всего положительной, но вообще-то – любой; как, наверное, многие с ее складом характера нуждаются во внимании к своим поступкам. Ей хотелось обернуться, взглянуть Праулу в оптику, но сегодня он предложил ей довести дело до конца самостоятельно. Такое доверие было для нее важным.  
Молчание не продлилось долго. Фланнел выдавливал из себя текст статьи на лихорадочных выдохах вентиляции, и Стронгарм всякий раз дожидалась конца подпункта, прежде чем ударить снова. Фланнел вел корпус следом за хлыстом, насколько позволяли блокираторы, накапливая статику. Запах текущей смазки чувствовался даже у двери в СИЗО.  
– Хватит! П-пожалуйста! – он затряс головой, перебив себя и не закончив цитату. Ему казалось, что цепи вот-вот перегорят, хотя ощущения его обманывали. – Ты же меня спалишь! Дай откат, ну!  
Фланнел зря надеялся, что Стронгарм к нему подключится и перезагрузит. Спровоцированное удовольствие, обрывающееся острым разочарованием, – вовсе не для того, чтобы ему потом стало хорошо. Но хорошо ему будет, и он никогда не захочет вспоминать об этом. Это часть наказания.  
Стронгарм резко склонилась и просунула рукоять нейрохлыста под сильно отошедшую броню у пояса – Фланнел оттопырил все детали, какие мог регулировать, чтобы усилить охлаждение. Она надавила, зная, что чем глубже, тем сильнее отреагирует нейросеть. Напряжение не было выкручено на максимум, Стронгарм не собиралась сжигать Фланнела, но тот все равно завопил.  
Праул стремительно шагнул к платформе, а Стронгарм, напротив, испуганно отшатнулась. С первого взгляда было ясно – увлеклась, не рассчитала и, вместо того чтобы до предела раздразнить системы электрической стимуляцией изнутри, всадила хлыст слишком сильно. Вывернутую пластину прорезала трещина – при том уровне чувствительности, которая была сейчас у Фланнела, травма ощущалась особенно остро. Струйка энергона из поврежденного канала текла по корпусу, а внутри, должно быть, протечка закоротила пару цепей.  
– Ой! Я… я не… – Стронгарм так растерялась, что не могла пошевелиться.  
Фланнел уже приходил в себя после болевой вспышки и наверняка готовился вновь обрушить проклятья на их головы, забыв, о чем только что просил.  
Праул поджал губы, взял у кадета нейрохлыст – она даже не попыталась возразить – и придавил поврежденную пластину ладонью, вставляя ее на место. Повел кистью, заворачивая витки потрескивающего электричеством хлыста вокруг рукояти, затем подцепил паховую и, протолкнув в порт рукоять, поддал по саднящим портам током. Фланнел захлебнулся криком и вылетел в перезагрузку. Напряженно выгнутый корпус лязгнул о платформу, когда он вырубился.  
– Простите, – выдавила Стронгарм. Ее оптика испуганно горела из-под желтого шеврона.  
– Если ты допускаешь что-то подобное, то не должна впадать в ступор, – строго сказал Праул, выпрямляясь. – Но травмы неприемлемы. Соразмеряй силы и держи себя в руках, – он вытащил уже выключенный хлыст, отложил его и занялся исследованием вправленной пластины. Трещина не ползла дальше, но без нановосстановителя тут было не обойтись. А если не отполировать как следует, шрам тоже останется. – Ты не имеешь права нарушать его функционирование даже частично. После этого он должен иначе мыслить, а не проходить ремонт, скрывая, как получил травму. Открытая ненависть – не твоя цель, она имеет мало общего как со страхом, так и со стыдом.  
– Я… я не знаю, как так вышло… мне показалось, я не очень сильно, я… – она совсем смутилась и опустила голову. – Мне жаль, сэр.  
Праул не собирался быть слишком суровым. Она первый раз проделывала все от начала до конца. На предыдущих практических занятиях Праул принимал то или иное участие в разговоре или демонстрировал приемы, заставляющие любого, у кого есть энергосеть, пищать и умолять о перезагрузке. Унижение – инструмент очень тонкий. Переборщить слишком легко, и Стронгарм порой перебарщивала. Особенно если увлекалась, как сейчас.  
Она сцепила за спиной руки и, хотя Праул не видел, он знал, что она мнет собственные пальцы. Дурацкая привычка, выдающая нервозность, от которой ее следует отучить.  
Праул счистил с рук следы чужого энергона и смазки. Фланнел забрызгал его во время перезагрузки, и чтобы вовсе избавиться от запаха, требовалась несильная химическая обработка, но пока можно и просто стереть капли.  
– Я закончу с ним, – сказал он. – Можешь пока заняться документами.  
Она наконец-то вытащила руки из-за спины и вытянула вдоль корпуса, сжимая кулаки.  
– Я… я могу как-нибудь исправить?..  
Праул смягчил голос, заметив в ее взгляде приятную смесь надежды и уверенности:  
– Практика для того и существует, чтобы пробовать, пока не получится. Ты осознаешь ответственность за это повреждение, я вижу. Ты позволила твоим личным желаниям взять верх, поэтому совершила ошибку. В остальном, беседа прошла хорошо.  
Стронгарм знала, что это не просто утешение. Праул не стал бы говорить, что кто-то сделал что-то хорошо, если бы на самом деле так не считал. Она – по крайней мере, пока – не допускала и мысли, что ей он тоже может манипулировать. Он учил ее управлять другими, делать так, чтобы их навязчивой идеей становилось исполнение ее слов – исполнение закона. Она ему доверяла.  
– Я больше не ошибусь.  
– Я знаю, – успокоил ее Праул. Следовало сделать какой-то… жест одобрения. Он положил руку на дрогнувшую дверцу, проходя мимо – к столу, на котором лежал ключ от блокираторов. – Все иногда ошибаются.  
– К-кроме вас, сэр.  
Праул качнул головой, но не опроверг слова:  
– В следующий раз доведешь разговор до конца. Я знаю, что у тебя получится лучше, чем сегодня. Но в этот раз я закончу сам.  
– Да, сэр, – испуг немного сбил ее с толку, но вентиляция сбоила не поэтому. Тяжело оставаться беспристрастным, когда даже безразличный тебе мех так вертится перед тобой и умоляет подключиться.  
Праул убрал руку с ее дверцы, пока Стронгарм не успела отрефлексировать, чей повышенный фон сейчас ощущает. Так фонит не тот, кто только что вылетел в перезагрузку, а тот, кто едва сдерживает себя.  
Замечала она или нет, но она сама сейчас так же фонила.  
Сдержанность Праул ценил, но пока не планировал ее испытывать. Стронгарм способна срываться – пока. Холодность вырабатывается со временем, и потом, холодность далеко не всегда значит, что меху недоступны страсти.  
Праул проводил Стронгарм взглядом, а потом обернулся к постепенно приходящему в себя меху на платформе и принялся извлекать цепочку из-под пластин.

 

– Не задерживайся в этом районе, – приказал Праул, отпирая дверь, ведущую на задний двор управления, и прикладывая электронный ключ к блокираторам, чтобы освободить задержанного.  
– Думаешь, твой заказ у меня единственный сегодня? – фыркнул темно-серебристый мех, потирая запястья. Он все еще генерировал остаточный фон, но слабый – интерботы легко регулируют собственное возбуждение, чтобы подстраиваться под клиента.  
В данный момент клиент не выглядел нуждающимся в том, чтобы перед ним крутили бампером. Вызов в полицейское управление закончился несколько не так, как было обговорено в изначальном заказе, но так как смена сценария была Праулом предварительно обговорена со всеми подробностями, доставить ему и его молодой фемочке удовольствие было просто-таки священным долгом – в такой-то день.  
Праул протянул ему стопку карточек, интер мастерски подсчитал полученные шаниксы, едва взяв их в руки, а после вопросительно взглянул на Праула. Сумма была сильно больше обещанной.  
– За поврежденную броню, – коротко пояснил Праул.  
– Горячая девочка, – хмыкнул тот, убирая карточки, но, не встретив понимания на застывшей равнодушной маске, которую – по мнению половины Каона, хоть немного знакомой с Праулом – шеф полиции носил вместо лица, придержал скабрезности. – С тобой приятно иметь дело, Праул, – сказал он вместо этого. Шеф каонской полиции действительно всегда был более чем щедрым. – Но ребята поговаривают, скоро у нас закончатся болты для ваших «практических занятий».  
– Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться, – отрезал Праул.  
Служба, услугами которой Праул обычно пользовался, была весьма надежной. Связываться с их конкурентами он не хотел по многим причинам и предполагал, что, возможно, ему придется оплачивать кому-то из наиболее лояльных ее работников смену корпуса, потому что до конца практики Стронгарм и правда еще много времени, а талантливых актеров, умеющих не только будоражаще имитировать удовольствие, среди интерботов не так много. А пока Стронгарм способна на глупые ошибки, пока она способна растеряться или забыться, ни о каких настоящих, не смоделированных Праулом, ситуациях речи идти не может.  
Все управление посмеивалось над тем, что Праул нашел себе курсанточку под стать и делает из нее универсального копа. Это было не так далеко от истины. Она уже отлично справлялась с документацией, неплохо реагировала во время патруля и проводила аресты так, что не придраться. Но даже осознание всей ответственности не значило, что она полностью контролирует себя. Особенно когда в цепях и на платформе стонет мех, а от ее действий зависит его функциональность – и не только. Праул знал, что требует многого: отречься от всего личного, смещая для преступника, которого невозможно призвать к ответу, грани между пыткой и удовольствием и заставляя хорошенько запомнить, чья рука определяет, что он будет делать и чувствовать. Самой при этом не поддаться эмоциям… сложновато.  
Конечно, приятно, что ей нравится работа. Но для эмоций есть время, место и подходящее окружение. Для реализации скрытого потенциала – тоже. А пока – Стронгарм не подозревала обмана, не замечая, по неопытности, даже того, что у мехов, на которых она тренировалась, всегда идеально отполированные покрышки, повышенная чувствительность нейросети и порой невероятные апгрейды интерфейс-систем. Она просто не вникала в это, не проводила аналогий. Праул планировал, что она никогда не раскроет обман, но знал, что этот план может сорваться – слишком много посторонних принимает участие в ее подготовке, а Стронгарм – как ни крути – сообразительная курсантка, пусть и пока доверяющая Праулу бесконечно. И если когда-нибудь она заподозрит неладное… у Праула будет долгий и строгий разговор с ней, причем самой строгой из них двоих будет именно Стронгарм.  
Праулу нравилось наблюдать за тем, как она поджимает губы и сурово хмурит надлинзовые щитки. Нравилось слышать ее голос, когда он приобретал звенящие нотки. Ей шло быть строгой, просто пока что она была слишком искренней, слишком неопытной, чтобы манипулировать собственным настроением. Но в перспективе… он еще доведет до идеала то, что пока ему не соответствует.  
А у наивности, в конце концов, тоже есть свои приятные плюсы.  
Закрыв за интерботом дверь и почистив данные со всех камер наблюдения, Праул вернулся к кабинету и остановился у двери. Изнутри доносился очень тихий лязг и шум часто выталкиваемого вентиляционной системой воздуха. Он прислушался и уловил слабое потрескивание электричества.  
И шепот – очень тихий, срывающийся на стон.  
Кадет Стронгарм, судя по всему, отвлеклась от заполнения документов. По крайней мере, едва ли она так часто повторяла имя своего куратора практики, занося его в графы.  
Всегда приятно знать, что твои чувства взаимны. Праул коротко, почти – почти – не рефлексируя, провел ладонью по предательски помаргивающей фаре. Наверное, никто и не поверил бы, если бы узнал, что самый суровый и непробиваемый полицейский Каона тоже может не справляться со своими чувствами.  
То есть, он, конечно, справляется. Но это стоит немалых усилий. И, откровенно говоря, не одна Стронгарм после практических занятий пытается снять напряжение, фантазируя… Интересно, что за ситуации моделирует она?  
У Праула была пара фантазий, которые заставляли его разогреваться. Пока она практикантка, а он – наставник, у них может быть только один вид отношений. Но когда-нибудь она станет выпускницей, а после – молодым офицером полиции, и тогда… Праул улыбнулся шире, чем обычно. Она будет идеальной, у нее будет отличный опыт, пусть и не такой большой, и Праул с удовольствием… примет экзамен уже сам. Лично.  
Проверит на себе, чему она научилась.  
А пока – он не будет входить. Не стоит смущать Стронгарм раньше времени. Им не нужно неловких ситуаций.  
Праул решил дать ей полгруна, а потом уже заглянуть за документами. Интерфейс-система зудела, раззадоренная за время, которое он тщательно отклонял все ее запросы, так что он нуждался в разрядке не меньше.  
И он тоже произнесет имя Стронгарм сквозь сжатые денты – очень тихо – когда согнется над столом в своем кабинете, царапая фары о столешницу, и протолкнет слабо потрескивающий нейрохлыст в порт.


End file.
